


Barry's Crisis reality check

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Not for WestAllen fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Oliver upon learning the truth about Barry's role and Nora West Allen for helping bring the Crisis on Infinite Earths event sooner has a harsh reality check for Barry who refuses to learn time travel is not a toy to be played with whenever he sees fit.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West & Nora West-Allen, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Barry's Crisis reality check

**Hello**

**This won't be a fic favoring Barry in a positive light and if you can't handle that then use a wonderful thing called a back button.**

**Why? Because I have some certain feelings, I need to vent about Barry, who pretty much helped the Crisis on Infinite Earth's event show up years sooner. The Crisis was supposed to take place in 2024, instead, it showed up in 2019.**

**How are Barry and Nora West Allen's at fault? Nora instead of getting sent back into the future, well working with Eobard events notwithstanding, got to remain around in the past with Barry not caring about how this would negatively affect the timeline.**

**And Barry by destroying Cicada's dagger created a new timeline allowing the Crisis event to speed up to 2019 instead of the original 2024. Plus means Oliver's death gets sped up as well.**

**Frankly when Nora West Allen got erased given how much of a self-centered, liar she is for willing working with Eobard knowing he killed her grandmother and just like Iris, not even caring, plus her being the reason Oliver's death got sped up, well I shed no tears for her being erased from existence. If anything, I was happy.**

**Yeah cruel I know, don't care.**

**And yes, I know the Crisis speeding up was so they could do it with still having Stephen Amell since Greg talked him into it when Stephen wanted to leave Arrow in season 6. Frankly, I wish he had, Arrow had already run its course by then and limped on for the remaining years.**

**While I enjoy the focus of how much Oliver and Barry got to be brothers in the Crisis crossover, yeah, I still want to address this little other matter.**

* * *

Earth One in STAR Labs Time Vault

Barry in his Flash suit with the cowl down is showing Oliver, who is in his Green Arrow suit minus the hood up, and his mask, the now broken newspaper projector. Meanwhile Barry upon finding out Oliver is fated to die begins explaining about everything recently from Nora getting erased from existence and the creation of a new timeline, with he's apparently going to be dying to.

Oliver merely scowls because the last time he was in this room listening about Barry explain his time travel mistake of Flashpoint well it was a mistake in Oliver's mind. An experience to learn from, a chance to grow. Now very clear to the archer Barry has learned absolutely nothing.

"So, the Crisis events got sped up to 2019, our deaths got sped up to now and worlds have already been wiped out because you created a new timeline by destroying Cicada's dagger?" Oliver asks harshly.

"What, how are you blaming me for this? And I had to do it in order to save Nora's life" Barry says in shock "All of this bad stuff happening is not my fault, and I lost my kid man. Iris and I will never get our happy ending, I'll never even get Nora back because I'll be dead."

"And once again it's all about you or Iris. The Crisis was originally supposed to happen in 2024. However, because you see time travel as a toy to be played with and have not learned any responsibility, we lost extra years to prepare for it. Not to mention helped set Eobard free who you refuse to kill despite the threat he is. The very day Nora showed up you should have sent her back so she should never have been in that situation in the first place" Oliver says bluntly.

"I just couldn't man. Like my daughter never got to know me in the future and besides, how could I do that to Iris? I couldn't make that kind of call; it wasn't hurting anything" Barry protests.

"The same choice you made to go into the speed force to save the earth, you have to make the hard calls even though it may kill us inside. We don't do this job because it's easy and if you're making all your calls on what Iris feels, you really don't need to be out there" Oliver growls.

"Mia, John Jr., and William are still around in the present? Why haven't you sent them back? Don't stand there and judge me for getting to know my daughter" Barry snaps.

"Because unlike your daughter my children and John's son are all sent by Novu so they can't return until he makes that call. Also, I made sure once this is over, they will go back to the future where they belong like I told Diggle" Oliver says.

"Yeah still doesn't make you any less of a hypocrite" Barry replies "And Felicity told me about what she learned from Diggle of you people stopping Grant Wilson, so the terrible fate of Star City's future doesn't come to pass. So, you don't get to accuse me of messing up by doing the same thing. Besides you worked with me to prevent Vandal Savage from wiping out all of Star City."

"The difference is I made those calls to save everyone I could. Letting Nora remain in the past and having not learned anything about time travel with just treating it as a joke? Just like Sara and the Legends does for not accepting the consequences of time travel? We are on two different ways of operating" Oliver says, "Frankly seeing what you've become I thought in the past you were the type of hero I wish I could have been."

"And now?" Barry asks almost hesitantly.

"Now I'm glad I'm not," Oliver says.

Letting out a sigh "Is this going to be a problem between us?" Barry asks.

Scoffing "If you're asking if I can't put this aside to work on saving the entire multiverse you clearly don't know me very well. And I'm not going to be Cisco with the dominators either by telling everybody, this remains between us" Oliver says.

Nodding "Thank you," Barry says.

"I'm not doing it for you" Oliver replies "When you told me about Flashpoint, I forgave you because I figured you would have never made that mistake again. Your obsession with saving Iris later that year, and everything else you've done regarding time travel with your misplaced focus, proves to me you never will learn."

Barry can only watch as Oliver turns around walking out of the room.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**By the time of Flash season 6, it's very clear Barry is not really a true paragon, he's more concerned about himself and Iris above everything else so not really a hero.**

**Until next time**


End file.
